Pining
by Kittie Emily
Summary: Wally just wants one thing Bruce his best friend's father. YJ/Harry Potter Crossover. BatFlash. M for reasons. Written for the Hogwarts/Young Justice tumblr roleplay. Requested by fastest-flying-ginger on tumblr .


"You know better than to come here, Mister West." Cold blue eyes looked up from their current readings of the latest in Wizard Politics with a mixture of Muggle's overbearing need to know where he was at all moments of the day. He'd feel flattered if it weren't just for the fact he one of the world's most powerful men, in both the muggle and wizarding world.

"Well, roses are red, violets are blue. Babe, you're hot and I want to fuck you?" The freckled ginger gave a wink, leaning on the doorway. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted and was ready to pull out all the stops to get it. Bruce just looked at him with an unimpressed look.

"Ten points from Gyffindor for an incredibly lame hook up line." Bruce's eyes stayed connected on Wally's own. The green ones looked a bit dejected, but it was more from his overly exaggerated facial features that gave him that information. He knew how to read people like children's books. Wally pouted, folding him arms tighter, stepping into the room and letting the door shut behind him. He scowled while mumbling out.

"No fair, it took me all day for that one." The ginger perked up opening his mouth to spout what Bruce believed to be another one. The older man just shook his head, shooting down any attempt to possibly "woo" him, something that was getting increasingly horrible to deal with. You just couldn't tell an Allen, or a close relative to an Allen, no, they'd keep trying until they got what they wanted and Bruce was nearing the end of his patience with the matter which was saying about how bothersome the ginger was about the topic of sexual intercourse with the older man.

"Still incredibly moronic… but blunt and to the point, it saves you time from trying to be cryptic with me. Well, as cryptic as you can be, Mister West. You're an open book and stop moving steadily closer to my desk. Take another step and I will assign you detention with Professor Luthor." Bruce watched with a placid expression as Wally's eyes widened, stopping short, and sucking in a breath. It was almost like he was debating if being tortured by Luthor was enough to stop him from getting closer to Bruce, getting closer to what he wanted; what he had wanted since he had practically laid eyes on the Adonis of men. A smirk, a subtle one, crossed Bruce's features and Wally couldn't help himself. He took another step and gave the older man the best, 'I Need You More Than I Give A Shit About Punishment' look he could muster.

And it seemed to take the older man by surprised, if the slightly widening eyes and the sudden crumble of paper that came from the newspaper was any indication of something. Wally had hit the metaphorical jack pot; it seemed his advances were starting to tear down the man's moral walls. Normally, that would have been bad but the ginger had been pining over the man since he figured out what touching yourself did to your body. Every dirty thought or fantasy revolved the man currently giving him a heated look before the man had to compose himself.

Oh fuck. He thought to himself as he felt a shiver crawl through his body. This was everything he wanted; the heated looks, the trouble with composure, and God that desk. The best part, and probably the majority of his under the belt thoughts involved that desk, being slammed into it mercilessly as Bruce growled and bit him near and around his ears. His fingers dug into his arms as he tried to not just fall apart, he was on a mission and by God Bruce would debauch him before the night was over. He practically would demand it, Gryffindor points be damned.

"Mister West, I would appreciate if you'd leave and drop this uncalled for affection to someone out of your age range." Bruce bit out, his jaw flexing as he tried to not move too much. He couldn't even look at the red head, he was glaring a hole into the wall to his left, almost hoping it would burst into flames causing the entire floor and areas surrounding it to escape; then the boy's advances would be null and void, again. Wally took it as a minor victory, in his area. The ball was there, Bruce was barely trying to get him away. It set his heart a blaze, it thudded loudly in his ribcage as he quickly made it from his position to the front of the desk. Sliding his hands over the papers and pens, his eyes gazed over the materials but nothing caught his eyes. Well, nothing caught his eyes as much as the sideways glance that almost burned him.

Those piercing blue eyes that glared at his tanned hands. God, he couldn't get enough of the look.

"I thought you were going to detain me—" Hands slapped over the ginger's wondering ones, forcing them into the desk. Bruce's face merely centimeters from Wally's face; the Keeper smirked and leered while Bruce gave a neutral face that was steadily deteriorating into something more human, something with more feeling. Something that caused his skin to feel warm.

"Don't play with me, Wallace. Think about the effects this would have on your best friend. Think about Richard." The Headmaster growled out, giving a fierce look of something most knew as the Daddy Bat glare. It was one of the most noticeable features while Bruce was spying on his word in the guise of his bat form. Wally moved his lips into a line, narrowing his eyes.

"Dick knows how long I've wanted to do this. Seriously, you're a d.i.l.f. He knows it, told him when I was thirteen." That took Bruce by surprise, if seemed Wally was just breaking every moral wall and even the walls built with statistics and other numbers that banned him from making a move on his ward's best friend. Said ward was like a son to him, he couldn't betray that trust but here was the ginger that was giving him so much sexual frustration saying he and Dick had talked about this already? Obviously it was time to the talk with his ward, unwillingly, of course.

"Come on, please. It's not like this is going to severely hurt anyone…" Wally purred, giving a wink. Bruce's hands involuntarily tightened before his knowingly loosened and removed them.

"This can hurt you and your friends. It can hurt my reputation, it can hurts so many things, you're too young to understand the domino effect of your adolescent choices—"

"I don't want to understand, I just want this! You and I, sex, is that too much to ask for? No one would need to know, I won't tell Dick, I won't tell anyone. Don't you trust me!" Wally snapped out, moving his face a bit too close for Bruce's comfort. Wally pushed his face a bit closer, his freckled nose brushing clumsily against Bruce's own. The older man instinctively grabbed Wally's chin and held his face steadily from moving forward, but also from moving back. Wally's green eyes bore into Bruce's intense blues while trying to search if he had finally won.

Whoever started it, it wasn't sure but lips crashed against each other. Wally's hands fumbled, trying to get purchase against the grained wood. His nails dung into it as Bruce took control. His experience was shining through the kiss as Wally felt light headed from the contact. This was everything he imagined and just so much more. He had no idea that much experience could lead to feelings and reactions he couldn't even scientifically, or magically, explain. The younger of the two gasped when Bruce bit his bottom lips harshly, he almost thought he could taste blood but the pain didn't seem to register. Just a large tingle that oozed through his body. The Headmaster's tongue slipped into the ginger's mouth, Wally just about lost it there. That stars had to have aligned for this to happen.

And he was more than happy to abuse the moment before Bruce would wise up.

They parted, Wally gasping for air louder than an air horn and all Bruce did was chuckle as the flushed ginger. His thumb brushed over the red from kissing lips as he applied a light amount of pressure.

"Wallace, you're sixteen years old. Even if I felt slightly comfortable with our ages, I'm more than twice your age. If you come back around when you're eighteen… we'll discuss it." His thumb pulled down Wally's lower lip a few centimeters before letting it go.

"Just take care of yourself, don't spend you life thinking about what if's. Live the last years of your childhood and come back later." Bruce doubted Wally's strength in leaving at this point, he knew a kiss from Bruce Wayne was practically an addictive drug; many the man and woman had recited those exact words. Wally practically bristled as the idea of waiting two more years for what he was getting so close to getting. His eyes flicked down to the thumb playing absentmindedly with his lower lip. He dipped his head a bit lower, taking the finger into his mouth. A flick and a swirl of his tongue around the appendage had Bruce's back stiff. There was no way a teen should know how to do that, never in a million years should a sixteen year old know how to do that so skillfully.

Wally just smirked around the thumb, licking and nipping while bobbing his head around the textured thumb. He slid completely down to the knuckle, pulling back to repeat the process again once more. To Wally's surprise it was only slightly rough around the pad and thenar space; he had heard from Dick the man liked to work out, so the roughness fit to what he would believe someone that lifted weights on a regular schedule would have. Green eyes looked through light lashes to see the incredibly lust filled gaze the Headmaster had while staring at his face; well more or less his mouth. There was that look again, it made him tremble slightly.

The ginger moved his head, sucking and releasing the thumb with an obscene pop. A smirk adorned his lips as he watched the heated look almost explode into something that might have meant a lot of soreness if the man in front of him hadn't reigned in his urges and hormones, again. Wally groaned, giving the best 'please' look he could muster.

"Wallace…" Bruce's voice didn't sound half as composed as the rest of him, flawless face but his voice trembled and oozed his need. Wally's eyes shook as his eyelids sunk halfway.

"Bruce," He tried to say smoothly in a sultry voice, of course not fully down with puberty it didn't ultimately come out sultry. It came out as more of a whine, "Come on, and just fuck me. I want this; I haven't wanted anything else in a long time. I think I wrote on one of my papers of 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' I put Bruce Wayne's bitch, or fuck buddy, I don't remember. But please, I wanted this for, like, ever! You don't even underst— Mmph!" Wally's mouth was covered in his crush's own before he could even finish talking. The older man's larger fingers gripped his neck, digging teasingly into the flesh as Wally groaned. Bruce Wayne was not one to pass up a moment; he quickly used the parted mouth to slip his tongue in to deepen the kiss. He let his control go for an instant and when he snatched it roughly back Wally was red face, barely holding himself up on the desk while Bruce crossed his legs and drummed his fingers on the desk like nothing had occurred between the two.

"I understand, of course. Probably more than you'll ever give me credit for, but I do," Bruce clicked his tongue, drumming his fingers on the desk, "If you're overly serious about having anal sex, I should be turning you away. You're sixteen; you should not be losing your virginity at this age and especially not to me, your best friend's legal guardian." Bruce scowled quite noticeably at the fact, but continued on in his speech, "But you're also an West. It's in your nature to be faster, more ready to do things at an earlier age. If I give this to you, I must request you make sure Dick does not fall into the needs of having an sort of sex, do you understand? Protect my ward, and I'll give you what you want." Bruce leaned back into his chair, one of his hands still attached to the desk, drumming impatiently against the grained wood.

Wally was beyond shocked, he opened and closed his mouth trying to form any sort of coherent thought but words escaped him. Bruce was willing to give him the very thing he had been pining for, for as long as he could remember, just to protect Dick? Wally's eyes softened at the thought, Bruce could really care when he wanted to, it made a soft, fuzzy feeling radiate into his body.

"C-course I'll watch out for him. Not like I didn't do that anyway." Wally quickly added, being a best friend meant something. It wasn't just words fed into mouths. Best friends probably barely scratched the surface of what Dick and Wally were to each other, but that was the closest word they could find to match the thoughts and feelings for one another. The Headmaster across from him merely nodded, smirking a bit.

"Good." The last of the Wayne's merely stood up and walked around his desk. He picked up his wand and threw a few enchantments around the room with such names that it almost made Wally's head spin. None of them seemed familiar; he had almost forgotten how powerful this man was. It was a turn on. It seemed in almost an instant Bruce was pressed up against him, Wally hadn't turned from his position. The Headmaster was flush against his back as his head laid flat next to Wally's on one his desk.

"Wallace, I know what you want," Bruce spoke in a voice that made his darkest fantasies sound like a nursery rhymes. It was dark and coursing, rough and soothing all at once. The ginger whimpered and moved forward into the desk, forward just enough where his cock twitched and painful squeezed against the rough wood. If anything it just made him harder and Bruce, as well, if there was anything to go by from what he felt on his ass.

"You want to be bent over this desk, don't you? Screwed so hard into it where you think you might lose circulation from how long and hard you're pressed into it." Wally's brain just groaned and squealed like a little girl. Bruce could talk dirty, who would have thought? Well, obviously a lot of people. Bruce wasn't a whore, he was just very, very endowed and many the muggle and wizard sought after him. Just like a certain ginger that was digging his nails into the dark colored desk as he wiggled his ass trying to make some bit of sense of the flood of need and want the made all logical thought impossible. Teenage hormones were just making the situation in his pants and mind so dire he couldn't tell up from left.

A hand pulled Wally's head back, exposing his neck for the one man audience that was almost worshipping the pale, flawless skin. The older of the two moved in, kissing and sucking the area. He seemed to concentrate on the pulse point more than any other. Said part also got him the largest and loudest words of 'Oh God', 'Oh Bruce', and just sheering moaning and groaning. The Headmaster merely smirked at the writhing West.

"God, you're so slow. Pick up the pace already and fuck me." Wally whined out, rubbing the seat of his jeans across the front of Bruce's groin. He felt the intake of breath from the older of the two, the ginger was smug for just a moment before hands gripped at his hips in an almost bruising fashion.

"If you want this, we do this how I want, understand?" Bruce growled into the flesh of the ginger's slightly freckled neck. In response Wally merely swallowed as his throat felt dry. He tried licking his lips to moisten them but the only effect it had was to spur the taller, older man behind him to continue his actions. He was going to absolutely dominate the ginger in every way possible.

Bruce backed off causing Wally to twist his head to try to find where the man had left, he whined shamelessly at the loss of contact. The ginger made an "eep"-ing noise as he found his body turned and his ass roughly pushed onto the desk.

"What are you—?" Wally gasped out only to feel the top part of his trousers being unbuttoned and Bruce Wayne on his knees with a dirty, delightful smirk plastered on his face. Wally's cheeks reddened considerably at the thoughts that crossed his mind. Bruce Wayne on his knees had to be about the hottest thing his mind hadn't thought of, if anything he'd only thought about the situation reversed. Didn't bottoms usually try to—

Oh God. Wally moaned as he was pulled out of his pants and given a delicate, soft kiss to his head before Bruce sucked the sensitive tip into his mouth. Wally's nails dug into the wood as he tried to keep himself upright. The ginger never thought things would escalate to this, not at least this quickly. Something felt a little odd about it all.

The man on his knees made a jerk that caused Wally to groan as his head lulled back. The muscles of his groin were tightening. He tried to think of his Grandmother kicking puppies to try to stave off his oncoming orgasm. It didn't last long under Bruce's brilliantly talented tongue that was just too amazing to describe. He bit his cheek to stop from calling out when he came. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as he felt so sensitive.

"Wa…?"

His eye lids felt heavy and radiated a dull red, more pinkish than anything. He just wanted to stay like this, keep thinking like this…

"Wally!"

Wally opened his eyes, snapping them open as he flailed finding himself under covers and face to face with his best friend, Dick Grayson, looking at him oddly concerned.

"Dude, are you okay? You kept asking for the weirdest things…. I think most of them were about a desk and something about like Bruce, I think. Or maybe it was a brohoof, whatever that is. If you're that worried for homework, you should have done it last night!" The black haired teen backed up, huffing as he folded his arms together.

"Wah…?" Wally said tiredly, sitting up quickly looking around the room. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as he dryly swallowed. His hand ran through his hair as he tried to process what he was dreaming about. He felt so good but he suddenly just couldn't remember why. He vaguly remembered a desk and Bruce and – OH SHIT.

"Dude, come on, get dress. Bruce, you, and I are going to meet Professor Allen for like, I don't even know. Bruce wouldn't tell me." Dick spoke, in a bored tone. Wally just dumbly nodded, flushing lightly at Bruce's name. The red hue of his cheeks clashed against his pale, freckled skin.

"Okay." Dick just shrugged and left the room while Wally sat up, biting his cheek. He didn't dare look under the covers to see what mess he'd made. He quickly swallowed before rolling out of bed and starting the day, barely with the ebbing pleasure of his dream.

Damnit, this pining was getting old. He seriously just needed to jump his best friend's father and get it over with.


End file.
